1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise appliance and, more particularly, to a glove having means for releasably connecting a weight at selected locations about the outer surface of the glove to facilitate controlled resistance exercising of the muscles of the forearm, wrist, hand and/or fingers.
2. Prior Art
While gloves of various configurations have been proposed for sporting and/or protective uses, and while some of these gloves have been provided with weights to facilitate their proper use in certain sporting applications, gloves have not previously been utilized as a part of a controlled resistance exercise system.
While proposals of various types have been made in efforts to provide controlled resistance exercise systems for muscles of the forearm, wrist, hand and/or fingers, such proposals have not provided a capability to selectively apply resistance forces at precisely selected positions along the hand and/or fingers. Prior proposals have not provided a simple and inexpensive, yet highly versatile system for the controlled resistance exercising of muscles of the forearm, wrist, hand and/or fingers.
Neither have prior proposals provided an exercise appliance including a finger glove with a releasably attachable weight for exercising finger muscles.